Recently, a Chemical Machine Polishing (CMP) method is utilized as a method for processing a surface of a object to be polished. A silicon dioxide film, a contact plug, metal wiring, and the like on a substrate surface are planarized by the CMP method. In a substrate processing method for a semiconductor device including a fine pattern, it is demanded to reduce defect density and improve productivity as problems to be solved.
As a substrate processing method in a related art, there is a known method in which buffing polishing is executed using solution, rinsing is executed using deionized water (DIW) or inhibitor solution, buffing polishing is executed using slurry, and rinsing is executed using the DIW or the inhibitor solution after the substrate surface is planarized by the CMP method.
However, according to the above substrate processing method in the related art, a residue adhered to the substrate surface is hardly cleaned sufficiently. Further, scratch may be caused on the substrate surface because buffing polishing is executed while the residue is not sufficiently cleaned.